Green Eyed Monster Comes To Play
by jennelgarcia
Summary: Jennel and Demi are dating but Demi has to help Drew practice his dancing for the live shows alone. How will Jennel feel about it? What's going to happen? I promise the story is better than this summary. Dennel One-Shot


**I decided to do a one shot because i haven't done one yet and it might not be that good but anyways.**

**Here you go (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or shows mentioned.  
**

* * *

"Jennel! Jennel would you please wait a second! I can explain just slow down!" Demi said as she chased her girlfriend down the hallway of The X Factor dance studio.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Jennel said as she sped up to get away from Demi.

"Damn it!" Demi thought as she sped up even faster to chase after Jennel. None of this would even be happening if she had just listened to her girlfriend in the first place.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_No fucking way!" Jennel exclaimed_

"_Jennel just hear me out okay. I'm only going to be helping him until noon because you and I both know Simon can't be there because he's getting over a cold and without my help his act is practically hopeless in the next live show." Demi said trying to reason with her girlfriend._

"_But why do you have to be alone with him!"_

"_Awh you're jealous." Demi said with a teasing smile on her lips._

_Jennel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are! That's so cute." Demi said pinching Jennel's cheeks._

_Jennel scoffed and slapped Demi's hand away. "No it's not."_

"_Look babe It's going to be just him Because the other two don't need as much help as Drew does. Baby you know I wouldn't go if it wasn't necessary."_

_Jennel shook her head at Demi. "No I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't want you alone with him. It's obvious he likes you and every time he flirts with you during the live shows you don't do anything to stop him!"_

"_Babe don't you trust me?" _

"_Of course I do, you know I do."_

"_Then you need to believe me when I say there is NOTHING between Drew and I. He can flirt with me as much as he wants but I only have eyes for you."_

_Demi stepped forward looking into Jennel's eyes. She grabbed her hand pulling Jennel into her and holding her in a tight embrace which Jennel automatically leaned into._

"_Okay you can go but I'm stopping by around 11, I'll make some excuse about wanting to practice the choreography for my next number. Do we have a deal Miss. Lovato?" Jennel said smiling up at her girlfriend and looking into those big brown eyes she loves so much._

"_I believe we do Miss. Garcia." Demi said returning the smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. To Demi kissing Jennel always felt like kissing a cloud or kissing cotton candy._

_A few hours later Demi was trying and failing to teach Wes the dance routine._

"_Demi do you mind if we take a break? This is just hopeless. I'm really not a dancer." Drew said as he leaned down putting his hands on his knees and panting because he's so out of breath from dancing._

"_Oh come on Drew it's really not that bad." Demi said while laughing at Drew. "Okay let's take a 20 minute break pretty boy."_

_Demi and Drew went and sat in the corner of the Dance studio. _

"_So are you ready for the next live show?" Demi asked while drinking her water._

"_Well with the dancing no chance but I actually think my singing is getting better, how about you? Are your acts ready to take on the cute and amazing Emblem3?" Drew joked with a goofy boyish grin on his face._

"_Yes my girls will take down the cute and amazing Emblem3." Demi said while laughing at him._

"_Oh is that so?"_

"_Yes I believe so!"_

"_Well I'm always for a challenge." Drew said while leaning closer to Demi making her immediately back away from him._

"_Oh really?" Demi said with a nervous laugh._

"_Yes starting this."_

_Drew leaned in and place his lips on Demi's. Demi surprised with the force of the kiss fell back onto the ground with Drew on top of her._

_Demi grabbed Drew's shirt trying to pull him off of her but he was too big so she lifted her knee and got him right in between the legs automatically making him roll off of her._

"_What the hell Drew!" Demi said as soon as she sat up while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand but before she could say anything else she saw the door closing and a head full of jet black hair. _

"_Jennel." Demi whispered before getting up and running out of the room after her girlfriend. "Jennel! Jennel would you please wait a second! I can explain just slow down!"__  
_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

And that is what brought them to this moment.

Jennel was about to exit the building when she felt someone grab onto her hand.

"Jennel please wait a second, let me explain. I promise you it isn't what it looks like." Demi said as she grabbed Jennel's hand making her turn around.

Demi could not have felt guiltier then she already was when she saw the tear stains down her girlfriend's cheeks.

"What Demi! What could you possibly say that could make this better!?" Jennel exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Demi's.

"That wasn't what you think is was! We were just practicing the dance number when Drew said he was tired so we took a break and while he was talking he started getting closer to me and I noticed so I started moving away and then he just jumped on me and kissed me! I fell back on the floor and tried to pull him off of me but he was too heavy so I had to knee him in his privates." Demi explained to Jennel all in one breathe.

Seeing the doubt in Jennel's eyes, Demi slowly walked closer to her until she was cupping her cheeks.

"Jennel you know me. You know I would never do this to you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and the thought of losing you makes me go crazy. You're everything to me. You have to believe me, Please." Demi whispered to Jennel while her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Looking into Demi's eyes all Jennel could see was honesty and love. Jennel slowly nodded her head and Demi let out a sigh of relief before pulling her girlfriend into her and embracing her tightly.

Jennel pulled away a little bit and planted her lips onto her girlfriend's. Not tongue, no urgency. Just lips slowly caressing each other.

They both slowly pulled away as they heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

"Umm Demi." They heard from behind them.

They turned around and saw Drew standing there.

"I just wanted to apologize for kissing you back there. I really don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me." Drew said while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry too Jennel."

Both Demi and Jennel looked at him with confused looks.

"I saw you two kissing. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but I'm sorry for kissing your girl Jennel. Are we still buds?"

Jennel smiled before walking forward and hugging Drew. "Yeah we're all good."

Demi smiled at her girlfriend. "I forgive you too Drew."

"Good." Drew said smiling. "Well I better go find the guys so we can practice our number a bit more. See you both laters."

As Drew walked away Demi turned to Jennel to find her looking up at her.

"What?" Demi said smiling while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful."

Demi blushed and grabbed Jennel's hand, swinging them back and forth.

"Do you want to go back to my place? We can get some sweats, pop in some movis, eat junk food and cuddle." Demi said while smiling hopefully.

"That sounds absolutely perfect."


End file.
